The last decade has seen a plethora of investigations delineating the role of the central nervous system in regulating metabolism, reproduction and skeletal turnover. Seminal discoveries in mice but often-confirmed in humans have defined the interactions that link metabolism of adipose tissue with skeletal remodeling through neural networks emanating from nuclei in the hypothalamus. Diseases such as Cushing's syndrome and anorexia nervosa, as well as prevalent disorders such as type 1 or 2 diabetes, obesity and more generally the metabolic syndrome, have illustrated the intimate relationship between the control of body weight and of bone mass. Adverse metabolic effects of commonly used therapeutic agents for treating a wide spectrum of diseases from HIV to schizophrenia reinforce the importance of understanding how body weight and bone mass are regulated through neural networks. Most recently, the delineation of a discrete signal from bone to islet and fat cells, modulating both insulin production and sensitivity, provides compelling evidence of an intimate and critical relationship, whose molecular details are only beginning to emerge, between bone and energy metabolisms. This emerging aspect of endocrinology spans a wide spectrum of disciplines including metabolism, bone physiology, and neurology, and it requires tools of cellular and molecular biology, genetics, epidemiology, radiology, hematology, and neurophysiology to be fully explored. As such, it is appropriate to convene a meeting in which these advances can be considered within the context of both formal talks by leading experts from various disciplines and informal discussions in the format of questions and answers as well as poster presentations. Since this scientific field has evolved quickly and dramatically, the importance of drawing young investigators to a multi-disciplinary meeting and providing them with opportunities for further investigations will be emphasized. The proposed meeting will also serve as an important step towards translating new knowledge into new therapeutic concepts. In addition, this meeting will identify key questions for future research. The American Society for Bone and Mineral Research is the premier society for the study and advancement of basic and clinical research in disorders relating to the skeleton. The considerations described above make it abundantly clear that now is a perfect time for the Society to propose this meeting. Our long-term goal is to advance the science by developing a forum for establishing the necessary collaborations across disciplines. It should also provide NIH with novel ideas about programs worthy of support in future years and lead to a vibrant exchange of ideas and a definition of vital pathways for future advances in research and treatment.